Helping a Friend
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Yakumo mistrust of boyes leads Sora and Riku wondering what is going on. Kairi learns why and tells Riku and Sora. After some things happen, Yakumo starts to trust them.


**Helping a Friend**

The next morning Yakumo got up once the light came into her room. Yakumo got out of bed, fix her hair, put on her crown, and woke up Rukia. Then they left the room and went down the hall. Yakumo didn't get too far when she saw Kairi walk out of her room.

Kairi noticed Yakumo and smiled, "Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

Yakumo stopped and said, "Fine. You?"

"Pretty good. It's been a while since we slept somewhere this nice." Kairi said.

"What are you doing up so early Kairi?" Rukia asked.

Kairi sighed and said, "We usually get up early so we can be ready for anything. But I'll probably have to wake up Sora."

"What about Riku?" Yakumo asked.

"He's usually up by—" Kairi started but then they heard Riku's door open.

Riku walked out of the room and closed the door.

Riku noticed them and said, "Morning ladies."

"Morning Riku." Kairi said.

"Morning." Yakumo said quietly.

"So is Sora up yet?" Riku asked.

"You know him." Kairi answered.

Riku sighed and said, "I'll wake him."

"No I'll wake him up." Kairi said entering Sora's room.

"Three…..Two…..One.." Riku counted.

They heard a loud whistle, Sora shouting, and hitting the floor. Riku laughed when he heard it and Yakumo can't help but smiled slightly. Yakumo walked away and Rukia bow to Riku before following. Riku watched her go wondering what was up with her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Kairi." Sora said coming out of the room.

"Well get up early and I won't have to." Kairi said also coming out.

Sora shook his head and closed his door.

Kairi looked around and asked, "Hey where's Yakumo?"

Riku looked back at them and said, "She just left."

Sora and Kairi looked confused and Riku asked, "I wonder what's eating her?"

"Don't know." Kairi answered.

Then they went their own ways and Kairi ended up helping Yakumo out with something. Yakumo and Kairi started talking learning more about each other but Kairi still didn't know why she acted the way she did.

"So how did Rukia learn to talk?" Kairi asked.

They were sitting in the garden near the fountain enjoying the sunshine.

"I really don't know. Rukia could talk even since I've known her." Yakumo said petting Rukia a little.

"Really? Wow." Kairi said.

"So do you wake Sora up like that every morning?" Yakumo asked.

Kairi sighed and said, "Yep every morning. It's just a good thing that a good friend of his gave me the whistle."

Yakumo smiled and Rukia chucked slightly.

"Yakumo! Princess!" came a small voice.

They looked to see a little girl with short blonde hair and a purple dress standing at the door to the garden.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Hey Daisy!"

Daisy came running over and gave Yakumo a hug. Yakumo hugged Daisy back and Rukia smiled.

Daisy looked at Kairi and asked, "Who are you?"

"Daisy this is Kairi. Kairi this is Daisy." Yakumo explained.

"Nice to meet you little one." Kairi said smiling.

Daisy smiled and Yakumo asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents wanted to ask the king and queen something. Here I pick these for you." Daisy said holding out some flowers.

They were roses but they were pure white. Yakumo smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Daisy. These Hope Flowers are beautiful."

"Hope Flowers?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and showed the roses to Kairi, "They only grow on this part of the world. It is said that when a Hope Flower glows, it can take away despair and sadness and replace it with hope."

"Wow cool." Kairi said.

"But that just a legend. No one has seen it happen." Daisy said.

"Well I believe that it will happen someday." Yakumo said.

Then Daisy's parents called for her and Daisy said, "Can I come back?"

"Daisy you know the answer to that question. You and the other little one are always welcome here." Yakumo explained with a smiled.

Daisy smiled, hugged Yakumo, and ran over to her parents.

"How old is Daisy?" Kairi asked.

"She's only 5 years old." Yakumo said.

"5 huh? You seem to have a soft spot for kids." Kairi said smiling.

"Yeah I can't help it." Yakumo said lying down on the grass.

Kairi looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know why but I have this feeling that I have to protect all of them from anything that might hurt them." Yakumo explained.

Kairi smiled and said, "I know that feeling. I get that feeling every time we go to a new world. We always manage to destroy the Heartless with the Keyblades but I still get that feeling."

Yakumo sat up and asked, "Hey Kairi what's a Keyblade?"

Kairi looked surprised, "You don't know what a Keyblade is?"

Yakumo shook her head and Kairi smiled, "Well let me show you."

Kairi held out her hand and the Keyblade was summoned. Yakumo gasped and jumped a little.

"Wow that looks so cool." Yakumo said excitedly.

"Yeah the Keyblade is cool and powerful. You know Sora and Riku are Keyblade masters too." Kairi explained.

Yakumo smile faded slightly and said, "I guess that means I have to treat them nicely huh?"

Kairi noticed and asked, "What are you talking about? Ok why are you treating Sora and Riku differently than me?"

Yakumo sighed and looked away, "It…..It's kind of a long story."

Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Yakumo looked at her and sighed once more. Then Yakumo started to tell Kairi her story. Kairi could barely believe the story and she saw the way it upset Yakumo. When Yakumo was finished all she did was sigh.

"That's too bad." Kairi said.

Yakumo looked away again and asked, "Can you not tell Sora and Riku about this?"

"Why? They would want to know." Kairi asked.

"Please I don't want them to find out yet." Yakumo said sadly.

Kairi nodded, "Ok I won't tell them. But I'll tell you that they would never treat you that way."

"I hope not." Yakumo said in a hopeful tone.

Kairi smiled again and said, "I know they wouldn't."

They saw the setting sun and Yakumo said, "Already? Man it feels like the day just started."

Kairi and Yakumo stood up and went inside with Rukia following them. When Yakumo was going back to her room she nearly ran into Riku. She said sorry and continued on her way. Riku just shook his head and went to his room. The next morning Yakumo was already out because she was called out to do something.

No one saw her until about midday. Yakumo was running through the castle with Rukia following her. Yakumo was holding a white piece of cloth to her upper right arm and it had some red on it.

"Yakumo are you sure you're ok?" Rukia asked worried.

"I'm fine Rukia. I just need to get to my room. I can take care of it there." Yakumo said.

Yakumo wasn't paying a lot of attention and rounded a corner only to ram right it Riku. Both fell to the ground with a thud.

Riku sat up and said, "I'm sorry Yakumo. Are you ok?"

Yakumo sat up, trying her best to hide her arm, and said, "Yeah I'm ok."

Even though she tried to hide it, Riku still noticed the cloth, "What happened to your arm?"

Yakumo looked worried and quickly stood up, "Nothing it's just a scratch. I'm ok."

"We can help you if you—" Sora started but was cut off.

"No I'm ok. Don't worry." Yakumo said before running passed Riku.

She just got passed him when Riku grabbed the cloth. He pulled it off and it revealed a deep cut on her arm.

"Yakumo what happened?" Riku asked again.

"Nothing I'm ok. I can handle this." Yakumo said before she turning again.

This time Kairi got in front of her stopping her.

"Wait I can heal that." Kairi said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Look I can take care of this. It's ok."

Kairi sighed and took Yakumo's arm, "I'm sure you can but I'm healing it."

Kairi placed her left hand over the wound and it started to glow a light green. The wound started to glow also and began to close up. When Kairi's hand stopped glowing, she took it away and revealed the wound to be gone. Kairi let go of Yakumo's arm and Yakumo looked at her arm.

"How…How did you do that?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Kairi smiled and said, "It's called the Cure Spell."

"Thanks I guess." Yakumo said.

"Now care to tell us what happened?" Kairi said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Just someone who thought he could get his way but couldn't."

Kairi understood but Sora and Riku were confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Yakumo said before walking away.

Rukia followed but Yakumo was stopped again by Kairi.

"Wait Yakumo. You should tell them about what happened before. They understand more."

Yakumo stopped walking and said quietly, "I can't."

"Then let me explain." Kairi said.

Yakumo nodded and walked away with Rukia.

Kairi turned to Sora and Riku, "Ok here's the thing. When Yakumo was younger, the boy in the kingdom acted like they loved her. But it was all an act…the boys only liked her because of the power she had as a princess. That led to the boys breaking her heart a lot of times. So Yakumo hasn't let any boy that wasn't in family near her for years. The boys come back and try to started trouble but Yakumo tried her best to stay away from them."

"So that's way she was acting that way…." Riku said sadly.

Sora was upset and said, "Man if I see that happen, then I'll knock them flat."

"She didn't tell you because she was afraid that you would treat her that way also." Kairi explained.

"We wouldn't do that." Riku said.

"That's what I said."

"Well we'll just have to show her. Then maybe she'll start trusting us." Sora said.

Riku and Kairi agreed so they went to find Yakumo. They found Yakumo outside talking to one of the boys. Or trying to get away from him.

"I said leave me alone." Yakumo shouted.

"Oh come on Princess you can't say that you're not happy to see me." The boy said.

"Well I'm not so leave me alone."

The boy grabbed her right wrist, "Come on Princess. What about all the good times we had?"

"You mean all the lies you told me." Yakumo glared.

"Lies? They weren't lies." He said laughing slightly.

Yakumo rolled her eyes and tried to pull her wrist away, "Whatever believe what you want. Now let me go."

He tightened his grip and said, "No. Now come on."

Yakumo tried to pull away again but he held on tight. Then suddenly the grip was gone causing Yakumo to stumble back. Riku caught her and help her straighten up while Sora got in front of her.

"Hey who are you?" The boy asked.

"Leave the Princess alone."

He looked confused and said, "Oh you must be new here. Even so you must have heard about the Princess' Story from someone."

Yakumo looked away and Sora said, "Yeah we heard the story but that doesn't change anything."

Yakumo looked surprised and Riku said, "It's not right the way you guys have been treating her. Now get out of here."

The boy looked upset and tried to get closer but Sora summoned his Keyblade. The boy looked surprised, back off, and turned away. He ran off and Yakumo sighed in relief.

"You ok Yakumo? He didn't hurt you did he?" Riku asked.

"No I'm alright. But ummm….Did you mean what you said?" Yakumo asked nervously.

Sora put away his Keyblade and said, "Of course we meant it. Just because you're the Princess doesn't mean we're going to treat you any differently."

"All we want is to be your friends nothing more." Riku added.

"You see I told you they won't treat you that way." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and said, "I guess you're right. Thank you everyone."


End file.
